A Motherfing Invitation
by The-Eighth-Sin
Summary: A challenge. More about the challenge inside. Naruto goes to Kiba's 18th Birthday party. What silly Shinnanigans are going to happen? And what's up with Kiba's fine sister, Hana? Lemons? Awwwwwwww, yeah. WARNING: FIRST LEMON...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! BEWARE
1. Chapter 1

OKay, Imma try and get this shit wrote. My friend asked me to try and do this challenge. A Naruto story, this'll prolly be a two or three-shot, that centered around the term "This is a motherfucking invitation". So lets get it on! P.S. First chap'll prolly be short, embarrassingly so.

_**WHY DO I KEEP FORGETTING THE DISCLAIMER!? AND WHY WON'T ANYONE REMIND ME THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO!?**_

"Feh, can't believe it. Treats me like, pfft. Rrrgh." Grumbled a thoroughly disgruntled Kiba ridding his faithful steed...er...dog, rather, Akamaru. The Inuzuka could only huff in utter annoyance and embarrassment while his sister followed closely giggling at all the sounds he was making. The cause of his sour disposition was because of the satchel of cards at his side and the request of his mother. "She thinks I'm still a pup, I'm an eighteen-year-old NINJA for Christ's sake!" He complained quite animatedly, grinding his fist into his open palm possibly breaking a few bones.

"You're not eighteen yet, Otoutou. You still have a few days to go." Hana, the flower of the Inuzuka clan and Kiba's beautiful older sister, corrected. Kiba could just cross his arms, snort, and turn his head. Hana giggled some more, this opportunity was absofrickenlutely perfect.

"Why are you even following me? You hardly even know most of my friends." Kiba asked only opening his right eye, so that he could see his sister's response.

"Because its not everyday your sweet, wittle bwover gwows up is it?" She asked batting her eyelashes, unleashing her puppy eyes( a skill all Inuzuka women have perfected to an art form by the way.) and performing an utterly annoying baby talk voice. "Besides, it will be priceless when they see _them_." she laughed out gesturing to the bag on her brother's hip.

Kiba could only pull his hood over his face while blushing in embarrassment; he could swear the Akamaru was laughing at him. This of course caused Hana to give the giant pooch a treat, an ear scratch, and a "Good boy"; to which the incredible canine only wagged his tail while barking in approval. '_You goddamned backstabber_' thought Kiba with a snarl. It was by this time that they reached their meeting place, the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. '_With Naruto as their best customer it's a wonder why they didn't upgrade sooner._' Entering the house ramen built, the three Inuzukas were met with greeting from all those current this included:

"H-hello Kiba-kun, Hana-san, Akamaru-kun." Hinata stuttered out managing to pivot herself to face them while sitting in a booth by the door.

"Kiba. Hana-san. Akamaru." Shino monotonously spoke from next to Hinata.

"Good afternoon." Neji said without opening his eyes (show off).

"Hey Kiba! Hey...Kiba's sister. Hay pooch." Tenten happily greeted from her chair.

"Good to see you Kiba, Hana, and of course Akamaru." Kurenai said as she turned away from talking to Gai and Kakashi to meet them.

"AHH, KIBA-KUN, HANA-SAN, DOGGY-SAN! IT IS VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO APPEAR RIGHT ON TIME!" Lee, enthusiastically, screamed.

Gai said the exact same thing as Lee resulting in hugging.

"Yo." Kakashi said, nose buried deeply into Itcha Itcha: Orgasmic Explosion (Jiraiya had run out of good names).

"Hello." Shizune said with a wave while holding Tonton with her other arm; said pig oinked in greeting.

"Hey you guys." Sakura chirped from her seat next to Sasuke.

"Hn. Dog-dobe, Dog, Dog-dobe's sister." Sasuke "greeted" at his seat on the bar stool.

"It's nice to finally see you three again." Iruka said with a smile.

"Hello." Sai managed to squeeze in.

"It'd be too troublesome to greet all of you individually." Shikamaru lazily called from his seat in the booth with his best friend.

"Mmggmffmshism." Chouji said, already enjoying a steamy boll of ramen, or two, or twenty.

"Chouji! Don't talk with your mouthful! Hey you three!" Ino said punching the glutton in the back of his ramen filled head. And of course Naruto screamed, "…"

Wait. "Where the hell is Naruto? Knowing him he should have been here first." Kiba asked. As an all out shrug fest was about to begin an orange blur burst in through the front entrance. Hana felt a bit relieved, she had only met Naruto a few times but she had heard a lot about him. She wanted to know if some of the stories were true.

"SON OF A BITCH! That woman's trying to kill me! But no time to worry about it now! Ten miso pork and keep 'em comin' old man! I have a hunger capable of subduing gods!" Naruto shouted out as he managed to stop on a dime in his favorite seat at the bar. Looking around at all the expressions Naruto noticed that all of his friends were present. "Sup."

"Naruto what in god's name was that about?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto swiveled around in his seat to view everyone present.

"What, I have a hunger capable of subduing gods. Is that so hard to understand?" Naruto asked while most people just shook their heads, some sweat dropped, and a few anime fell.

"No, dobe! The woman thing." Sasuke answered and everyone nodded in response.

"Oh that! Well, I'm a Special jounin now right?" At everyone's nod he continued, "Well Anko suggested we try working together so we've been doing," he raised his fingers and performed air quotes as he said "team training". Kakashi's visible eye widen and he dropped his book. He obviously knew what was goin' down.

"You mean, THE Mitarashi _ANKO_'s "team training" Kakashi asked while he grabbed his former student's shoulders.

"Yeah! You know about it?" Naruto asked with a scarred look on his face.

"Know about it!? Every seasoned jounin here knows to avoid "team training" at all costs!" Naruto looked at the two his old sensei had mentioned, Kurenai and Gai, who were just solemnly nodding their heads.

"It was terrible Kakashi-sensei! First she-" Naruto started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"I know and then she usually-" Kakashi began making arm movements.

"Yes! She did but only after-"

"Oh don't remind me!" Kakashi said as he covered his eye.

"And then she bit me!" Naruto shouted.

"She bit you?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Eight times!" Naruto said raising his shirt to reveal his well-toned body (Many blushing girls) as well as, truth-be-told, eight bite marks. Hana, being one of the more...animalistic of the women let her eyes linger longer than was probably considered decent.

"Yeah, she'll do that." Kurenai said over her shoulder. Naruto turned back to his ramen that had just been prpared after lowering his shirt and Kiba decided to have some fun before shaming himself.

"Dude, Naruto, Anko is comin' and she's got this funny look on her face." Kiba said.

"OH NO!" Naruto shrieked in a high-pitched voice and in his effort to flee the country managed to slip while holding his bowl of ramen. He landed flat on his back with his arms and legs sprawled out on the floor with the bowl of ramen landing right on his face, right in front of the Inuzuka trio. All present leaned over to inspect the scene when Naruto spoke up in a last ditch effort to save what little was left of his dignity. "Ramen no jutsu." he said without a trace of emotion in his voice. Everyone broke out into laughter, picking himself up while keeping the bowl on his head he managed to eat all the ramen inside without spilling a drop.

"And what, pray tell, does this jutsu do other than prove that you are the biggest idiot...ever." Sasuke asked while Hana was helping Naruto up.

"It lulls my enemies into a false sense of security allowing me to do this." With that said Naruto pulled on Sasuke's hand altering the boy's stance allowing Naruto to deliver a bone shattering kick to the crotch. Needless to say Sasuke was in fetal position central while Naruto continued eating at the bar. Sakura and Ino were shocked; some of the other guys were holding their junk while everyone else laughed their heads off. Sasuke shot up and looked as if he hadn't just had his balls shattered by his best friend.

"Why are we here exactly Dog-dobe?" Sasuke asked leaning back on the bar. Sighing Kiba reached into his bag. Hana became alert while still holding a look of utter satisfaction on her face.

"My mom wants me to give you these." With that he pulled out...cards, cards with cute, little, fluffy puppies…wearing party hats. Handing them to everyone the women found them "Kawaii" while the men fought a losing battle against laughter (Chouji shot ramen out his nostrils...when asked if he still at the noodles he had no comment). When Naruto got his he looked at it and, keeping a straight face (a straight face with noodles hanging out of his mouth) turned to Kiba and asked,

"So you're gay?" That was it, everyone burst into laughs and Kiba's face was redder than Hinata's when Naruto got too close (that's fuckin red by the way). "Why'd you get us cards? Couldn't you have just come out to Sai or something?" Naruto asked, to this day no one is actually sure if he was serious. Stomping up to him Kiba grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and showed him the inside of a card where the words 'You're Invited' were written.

"No, Teme, This is a motherfucking invitation! It's for my birthday party!" Kiba shouted shaking the blonde.

"Whoa! From six PM to question mark, question mark? I dunno Kiba this party sounds a little _too_ bad-ass for me." Naruto said dripping sarcasm. Kakashi got up to leave but not before adding his two-cents.

"Sorry, but pin the tale on the donkey isn't really my thing. Besides Neji cheats so hard at that game." With that said many people got up to leave as well some saying they would stop by.

"Fine but I guess you'll miss the free booze." Kiba said while inspecting his fingernails and leaning against the bar. The poeple leaving stopped and returned to their seats.

"Booze you say? Hmm, I haven't gotten hammered in awhile." To everyone's surprise it was Kurenai who said this.

"Your mom is allowing alcoholic beverages?" Shikamaru asked while gesturing to the 'cutest card EVAR' as said by the women present with his thumb.

"I'm turning eighteen, adulthood in my family. Also, my mom subscribes to the theory of old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Kiba said with his eyes closed, his finger waving, and a smirk planted firmly on his face. All those invited began to find many reasons to attend this party. Some were so that they could 'out drink their eternal rivals'; some to 'get so shit-faced that I can't remember my own name'; or 'If I don't watch him he's going to destroy half of Konoha.'

After setting a time and date the soon to be partygoers left to prepare. The Ickirakus were asked to cater the party, and when they asked why Kiba just threw a thumb in Chouji and Naruto's general direction. Naruto was the last to leave; he had needed to eat all 37 bowls of his ramen. He left with the group from the clan Inuzuka and walked home with them. When Kiba, "politely", asked why the fuck he was following them Naruto said that he had to find out "where the hell you live you bastard." Upon finding and memorizing Kiba's address Naruto began his trek home. "See you later Kiba-teme, Akamaru, Hana." Naruto said while waving good-bye.

"Yeah whatever dobe." Kiba said while his dog merely barked.

"See you Naruto." Hana waved back. After entering their home Kiba went into his room and Hana set herself down at the table. Her mother, Tsume, came in and they began their normal conversation of what happened that day and when Hana was going to find a man and produce grandchildren. Hana answered like she always did and said when she found someone she thought was worthy, none had made themselves known.

"So how did they like the invitations?" Tsume asked while filling a cup of tea.

"Oh, they absolutely _loved _them." Hana said with a knowing smirk. She got up and went to her room after telling her mother a little more about the restaurant encounter. Tsume laughed as she put the cups away. She then heard a smoke bomb and her daughters voice screaming out "I'M GOING TO **KILL** YOU KIBA, YOU HEAR ME?! AND I MEAN LIKE, _**IBIKI**_ KILL YOU!" Kiba was laughing his orange-triangle-marked-head off. Tsume would never understand her kids.

A/N: End of chapter one. Thanks for reading. Also, for my fans who are anxiously awaiting chapter seven of Hawk Eyes: You'll have to wait longer. You see after my flash drive got wiped I started it again. But my computer crapped out on me and had to get reformatted, completely obliterating any and all traces of Chap sev...again. God does not want you guys to read that chapter. So, I'm going to try AGAIN and hopefully nothing too bad will happen. Oh yes someone hacked my account to. Don't worry problem is solved...I hope.


	2. The Partay!

A/N: Ahhhhh, my project is done! I just got another one but who cares!? I really wanted to write this chapter so here I go!

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**_ Sorry I forgot to put this in there when I first posted luckily I caught myself.

Kiba strode to his front door with a smile on his face. Today was the day of his party and it was going to badass to the maximus. Opening the door, which someone had been pounding on for three minutes, he was surprised to see Naruto.

"Dude, what the hell? The party isn't for a while. Why are you so early?" Kiba asked leaning on the doorframe. Naruto had a huge dopey grin on his face, he was panting a little.

"I wanted to, puh, ask you if I could bring some extra beer." Naruto said wheezing slightly. "Also, is that your pool? If so, can I drain it?" Naruto said looking around the house to the shimmering pool in the back yard.

"Uh, sure, I mean my mom _only_ got ten freaking kegs. Oh, and, why are you tired and why do you want to drain the pool? Do you skate or something?" Kiba said crossing his arms and eyeing Naruto warily.

"Okay, good. I'm tired because I ran the beer over anyway," Kiba sweatdropped.

"And the pool?" Kiba asked again. "Can you skate? Is that why you want to drain it? Because drunk skating would be hilarious."

"Uh, yeah. Let's go with that." Naruto said shifting uneasily.

"Whatever just don't destroy anything when you drain it, hey where's the beer?" Kiba asked, sticking his head out of the doorway and looking left and right.

"Right here!" twenty simultaneous calls were heard. When Kiba looked his eyes popped out of his skull. There were twenty Naruto clones each carrying a keg. Still dumbstruck Kiba just stood aside and showed them where the ice was. The real Naruto snuck around back and began the process of removing the water.

'Where to put it, where to put it?' Naruto thought as he took in his surroundings. Looking over his left shoulder Naruto could only smirk, 'That'll do.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSeveral hours laterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba grinned as he opened the door for the second time that day. Apparently everybody decided to show up precisely on time, except for Naruto. What did he expect, they were shinobi, its what they were trained to do. Inviting everybody inside they were greeted to the site of 30 kegs of booze.

"Thirty kegs!? Where did you get thirty kegs of the good stuff?" Kakashi asked eyeing the barrels.

"In the beginning we only had ten but then Naruto brought over the other twenty." Hana said as she rose from the couch. This impressed the others, but, Naruto always did love throwing huge parties.

"N-naruto-kun is a-already here?" Hinata asked shyly. Some of the others looked around but couldn't see hide nor hair of the blonde boy. Kiba scratched his head.

"He was here for a while he's probably-" Kiba didn't get to finish as he was interrupted.

"Right Here!" Naruto shouted from behind the group. They turned around and looked at him blankly. "Well, come on you pansies lets party!" Naruto whooped as he ran inside and snagged a can of his favorite brew. The others quickly followed suit. Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji all approached Kiba, who was chatting up Hinata.

"Hey Kiba, I heard you had a pool?" Several other party goers perked up at this. Looking at Kiba expectantly.

"Ehehehehe well I _do _but, I sort of, let, Naruto…drain it." Kiba laughed nervously. The others gave exasperated sighs and a few gave Naruto dirty looks. The blonde powerhouse just shrugged. That is until Kakashi spared a look outside.

"It doesn't look drained to me." He said taking his eye out of his book for a moment. Everyone clamored to the window. Lee was the first to speak up.

"It looks rather…brown." He said with a confused expression. Kiba just gaped 'There's absolutely no way he did, did he?' The animalistic boy burst through the open window followed closely by his sister and a few of the guys, the girls didn't want to get near that brown water; who knows what Naruto did to it. Kiba sniffed and then he lapped up a few mouthfuls. 'He did.' Kiba looked back into the house with a completely thunderstruck look on his face.

"It's not dirty water...it's…" Neji began but by this time everyone had figured it out. Naruto had filled the pool with beer. From his place on the couch, leg crossed over and arms draped over the backrest, Naruto raised his beer and with an incline of his head he said,

"Happy Birthday, oh and your welcome." Naruto slowly stood up the others still shaking off the shock of beerpool. He ran full tilt towards the glistening pond stripping to his boxers on the way shouting, "LAST ONE IN'S A PIRATE!!" The mention of every ninja's sworn enemy snapped them out of their stupor and the party really got underway.

Shino drank shots with Kurenai. Gai challenged Kakashi to a drinking contest. Lee had to be restrained…multiple times. Eventually Sakura and Ino got so drunk that they started to make-out on the table, after three beers; 'Lightweights' Hinata thought as she downed another shot in her contest with Neji. Instead of getting completely smashed like almost everyone else Naruto, like Chouji, hit the ramen bar. Sasuke slid up the bar, slamming his bear down as he took his seat next to Naruto; the slight tint to his cheeks an indicator that he was at least partially spiffilicated (Yes, its an actual term for drunk). "Sasuke if you try and have sex with me I swear I'll kill you." Naruto warned sliding his drink away should the avenger get any "date rape-y" ideas.

"Chill, bro. Just wanted to give you some props for the whole peer bool thing." Sasuke said taking another swig of his 'elixir of the gods'. Naruto and Chouji both had surprised looks on their faces as well as at least four noodles each.

"I think I like drunk Sasuke better than normal Sasuke." Naruto said turning to Chouji. The plump boy just nodded. Returning to his food Naruto ate fervently…that is until the entirety of his mouth and most of his head was caught aflame. "OH GOD! HOT! OH GOD WHY!? WHY IS IT SO HOT!?" Jumping from his stool he began to run in the direction of Kakashi and Gai's self-proclaimed 'Manliest Man Drink Off Area of Manliness'. He stopped midway; turned around, head still on fire mind you, ran back to the ramen bar; picked up his bowl and downed the contents in one go, before running full tilt back to his original destination screaming, "TOTALLY WORTH IT!" Obviously throwing several people into a fit of giggles.

Upon entering testosterone central Naruto looked left and right before picking up a keg with one hand. Kakashi and Gai began to protest to his interruption before he silenced them with a fierce glare…the fire helped. Using his free hand Naruto tore off the top of the giant tin can and proceeded to poor the inebriating liquid stuffing down his throat. Once again he didn't spill a drop. Kakashi and Gai looked to Naruto and then back to each other before Kakashi held his hands up.

"I give." With that he got up and went to find that cutey Shizune. Gai clapped a couple times before he too rose from his seat off to find the youthful beauty Shizune. Oblivious to his new title of Manliest Man of Manliness Naruto returned to his seat at the ramen bar where Sasuke was laughing his ass off. Naruto sat down and shot the boy a glare.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Sasuke! Laugh it up!" Naruto said as he order another bowl. Sasuke, blush gone meaning he had faked his whole drunk routine, simply raised what looked like a saltshaker. Said shaker was filled with red powder and had a label that said 'FIRE POWDER. WARNING: CONTAINS ESSENCE OF FIRE AS WELL AS ANGRY, ANGRY PEPPERS. SHOULD ONLY BE USED TO HARM PEOPLE. SAFE FOR AGES FOUR AND UP'

"That's for the kick to the balls. Man! They really should charge more for this stuff. It works wonders." Sasuke said as he chuckled a little and nursed his beer a little more. Naruto, who had gotten his bowl of ramen-y goodness, turned to him and, with a devious glint in his eye, initiated plan payback.

"Oh yeah I heard that stuff is so hot it can burn off tattoos. Is that true?" Naruto said as he slurped his ramen slowly, enjoying the build up.

"That it can. Says so right here on the side." Sasuke said showing Naruto the bottle. "It is absolutely perfect for practical jokes. Wouldn't you agree?" Sasuke laughed some more. After being freed from Orochimaru and killing his brother Sasuke, with help from his friends, managed to pull the stick out of his ass (among other things) and loosened up. Naruto slowly nodded, eyes closed.

"Sure is, sure is. Speaking of removing tattoos; did you ever get that tat off your ass that said 'Property of Orochimaru'?" Naruto asked casually, he knew Sasuke didn't REALLY have that tattoo…that's what he hoped at least. Sasuke only sputtered and, in turn, spit out his beer.

"W-W-WHAT!? I DON-" Sasuke started but stopped as he felt a hand on the hem of his boxers right above is butt.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Here, let me HELP YOU!" Naruto shouted as the kage bunshin that had snuck up on Sasuke gripped the poor boys boxers and yanked up, but not before throwing a healthy 'sprinkle' of FIRE POWDER into the under garments. Thus, the flaming uber wedgie was born. Sasuke "eep-ed" as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. Through sheer force of will he managed to keep his face from contorting into one of pure pain…somewhat.

"Naruto, Chouji…if you gentlemen will excuse me. I have something to take care of." With that Sasuke ran and jumped into the pool, sighing in relief as the 'water' soothed his aching buttocks. Although, he was sure he'd be walking funny and he wouldn't be able to sit down for a month or two.

"That's what you get for pranking the King of Pranks Sasuke! Oh and P. S. I keep a bottle of fire powder on my person at all times." After Naruto and Chouji had finished laughing, and inadvertently choking on noodles, Naruto got up and waltzed into the living room to mingle a little. Hana saw that Naruto was now alone and decided now would be a perfect time to get to know him. Politely breaking away from her conversation with Tenten she quickly followed the Prankster King.

Naruto relinquished a sigh of relief as he fell back into the comfortable couch. 'I need to get me one of these…or move in here.' Naruto thought, as he got comfortable. He then felt the couch shift to his right and opened he opened his eye to look at his couch companion, hoping to god it wasn't an angry Sasuke. He was pleasantly surprised to find Kiba's rather attractive sister. She didn't look like she had had much to drink either.

"Hey there." Naruto said as he noticed she was looking him in the eyes.

"Hey. Enjoying the seating?" Hana asked as she noticed him leaning back into the sofa with a content look on his face.

"Oh yeah. I love this thing." Naruto answered as he took a sip from his beer.

"Yeah me too. I guess you'll have to buy one. Or move in here." Hana said as she got into a more comfortable position. Naruto's head jerked in her direction as she said that, his shocked expression quickly being replaced by a goofy smile.

"I was literally _just_ thinking that." He said as he turned to face her more. She did the same for him.

"Really? I guess great minds think alike." She said.

"I guess so." With their conversation initiated they began to talk more and more. They talked about menial things and their individual accomplishments; Naruto awed and amazed Hana with tales of his different jutsu and missions. Upon hearing about all of his different exploits Hana felt both relieved and stunned that her own ninja career was so boring by comparison, she doubted she'd have faired quite so well against Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Hana on the other hand made Naruto envious of her "normal" life, he wanted to be able to just live his life but he knew that becoming Hokage would take work. After Naruto had finished another can Hana got a little suspicious.

"How are you not completely smashed out of your skull right now?" She asked as she watched him turn the can into a tin ball which he flicked at the unconscious Ino; she was currently surrounded by seventeen of the tin balls.

"Oh fuzzy burns up all the alcohol as soon as it hits my stomach and then I get a little headache and a little sick. Which he then takes care of." Naruto said off handedly as he reached for an empty can on the floor. Hana only nodded before watching him make another ball. Naruto had revealed his "tenant" publicly after they had retrieved Sasuke. It answered a lot of questions and his friends found themselves feeling a lot closer to him as well as having a lot more respect. Naruto flicked the eighteenth ball at Ino which landed in-between her breasts. He threw his hands up in the air before pulling them down around either side of his mouth.

"And Naruto makes the impossible shot! That's twenty points! The Uzumakis win! The Uzumakis win! The crowd's going wild! Haaaaaa! Haaaaaaa!" Naruto made fake noises sounding like a huge crowd and Hana giggled at his antics. They picked up conversation again and it eventually got to the 'would you do him/her' game.

"I'd do him and him," Hana pointed to Sasuke then to Shikamaru, "lose the mask and then maybe," she pointed to Kakashi, "No, no, God no." She went from Gai to Lee to Shino.

"What's wrong with Shino? He's a decent looking guy…I'd imagine. I'm not really sure what women look for." Naruto said as he watched her pick the guys.

"He has hundreds, maybe thousands, of bugs running under his skin." At Naruto's nod she continued. "Yeah, no thanks." Naruto just shrugged and took another sip from his beer. "Your turn oh mighty "King of Pranks"." Hana teased as she air quoted Naruto's previous statement.

"Hey, watch it. You'll respect that title when your staring down the business end of a water balloon filled with paint." Hana just waved him off. "Pfft, fine. Lets see… I'd do…her," he pointed at Hinata, "and her, not her though." He pointed to Tenten and then to Kurenai. "Her, _maybe_," he pointed at Shizune who was nervously trying to get away from Gai and Kakashi. "Definatly her and her," He pointed to Tenten and then Ayame. "Oh, her for sure," he laughed as he pointed to Tsume, Hana playfully punched his arm, "that handsome son of a bitch beyond a shadow of a doubt," he said as a shadow clone walked up and handed him another beer. Hana laughed before she noticed something.

"No Sakura? Or Ino?" Hana said as she took another gulp.

"Nah, I love Sakura like a sister so that'd be weird and Ino is just…really pushy." Naruto said as flicked another ball at the sleeping Ino.

"You don't like pushy girls? But I thought you and Anko were, you know. And she's _really_ pushy." Hana said. Naruto looked at and started laughing, hard. So hard in fact he fell of the sofa.

"What so funny!? I thought that's what her "team training" was." Hana said, watching Naruto collect himself. Said boy finally pulled it together enough to pull himself up onto the couch again. Whipping away a tear and sniffing he began explaining.

"Huh, whooo, that's a good one. No, no 'team training' isn't angry, _angry_ sex. 'Team training' is really _just_ team training… angry, angry training." Naruto said as he finished of another can.

"Oooooooh. Wow, and here I thought you and her were like, an item." Hana said although she did reveal it she was a little relieved. Talking and being around Naruto just came naturally to her.

"M-m-me and-Pbbbbbt HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto fell off the couch again as beer shot out of his nose. "ME, HAHA, ME, HAHAHAH, ME AND ANKO!? AHAHAHAHAHAHA," he started coughing a bit, "OH GOD! HAHAHA OH THAT'S TOO FUNNY! SHE'S-SHE'S-SHE'S THE BIGGEST L-LESBIAN IN KONOHA! BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hana watched the spectacle and then she began putting the pieces together, after Orochimaru Anko must have lost all interest in men. It made sense and Hana figured that she'd have done the same. So she began to laugh as well and then Naruto's infectious laughter got her and she too fell off the couch.

Somehow everyone got infected and they were all laughing too.

"HAHAHAHA, w-why are w-we laughing, HAHAHAHA?" Sasuke managed to gasp out.

"I-I honestly have n-no Idea. HAHAhaha!" Neji said as he leaned on the Avenger turned friend.

"Let's, hahaha, let's stop." Hinata suggested and eventually the laughter died down to just a few giggles here and there. Hana and Naruto were leaning against each other as they reeled in their remaining hysterics. Tsume, who had been walking by, saw them and smiled a knowing smile.

"Oh God, now THAT was funny." Naruto said as he sat down again Hana still leaning against him. Although, he didn't mind, it felt kind of…good.

"You can really lift spirits Naruto-kun." Hana said she wasn't entirely sure why she hadn't pulled way yet but, Naruto didn't seem to care so why not?

"Huh, I guess I can. Never really noticed." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Hana looked up into his face.

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto looked down at her and had to fight down a blush at the proximity of their faces, that and Hana looked really cute with the small amount of pink on her cheeks as well.

"Yeah?"

"Well, remember when we were playing the would you do her game?" Hana said breaking eye contact.

"Y-yeeaaah." Naruto said not quite sure where she was going with this.

"Um, would you, uh, would you want to do that with…me?" She asked looking into his eyes again this time with a thicker blush on. Naruto wasn't sure if she was drunk or not so he decided to test.

"Hana, how many fingers am I holding up?" Naruto asked.

"Seven." Naruto looked from Hana to his hand. He was only holding up two fingers. At least she won't remember his answer.

"Oooookaaaaaaay. Well, I, uh, that is to say, y-yes. I would. But not unless you felt it would lead to something more serious and you weren't drunk." Naruto said seriously.

"I was lying when I said seven Naruto-kun." Naruto was wide-eyed when he looked at her. She had a smug smile on her face and her blush was gone.

"O-oh really? Well how many _was_ I holding up?" Naruto said while he was mentally screaming, 'PLEASE BE BLUFFING, PLEASE BE BLUFFING!" Hana leaned in closer so that her mouth was next to his ear. When her cheek rubbed against his whisker marks he shuddered a little.

"Two." She said before Naruto was completely red faced and frozen. What was she going to do now? He slowly turned to face her and she had a sly smile on her face as well as a slight blush. She quickly pecked him on the lips to gauge his reaction. His eyes, if possible, got even wider and he began stuttering. She giggled before grabbing his hand and lifting them both from the couch. She led them to her room and closed the door. A click was heard signifying that it was, in fact, locked.

Kiba growled as he heard _another_ moan! "Who the hell is making all that noise!?" He shouted as he cranked up the stereo. He finally managed to drown out all that moaning and groaning with some Baha Nin. He began raising the roof before walking back over to his guests. "Who let the ninken out?" he sang as he walked.

A/N: That feels like the perfect place to stop. I feel that if I continued I'd mess up the flow of this chapter. So! What do you guys think so far? I'd say one or two more chapters depending on something. Do you guys want a lemon? If so don't hesitate to ask. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable writing one only because I'm afraid someone I know will read this. Never mind, I'll write one if you guys want me to. It's just one: I've never had sex, and two: I've never written one. So it probably won't be good. But I _have_ read quite a few and I _have_ watched a lot of porn sooo maybe it won't be too bad. But that is ONLY if YOU the readers want it. If not I won't write one. Also, are lemons even allowed? Can someone tell me, and what the hell is a lime? So there, I'd like some feedback and some answers…punk. Thanks For Reading!


End file.
